Celos
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Un simple comentario de Tony no deja tranquilo al agente Gibbs. Leve Slash. Gibbs/DiNozzo


**Celos**

**Categoría: **Series TV, NCIS.

**Clasificación**: Todo el público.

**Personajes:** Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo

**Género:** Humor, Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador. Esta historia se realizó para fines de entretenimiento, en ningún momento se pretende lucrar ni violar derechos de autor.

**Resumen:**

Un simple comentario de Tony no deja tranquilo al agente Gibbs.

**Por:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

Hola a todos *0*

Antes que nada, gracias por entrar a leerme, ojalá les guste ^^

Normalmente suelo escribir Fanfics de Harry Potter e Historias Originales. Esta es la primera de esta serie, no pude resistir a escribir de este par, es que simplemente Tony es adorable *0* . Descubrí esta serie hace poco menos de seis meses, así que me disculpo si los personajes se salen completamente del canon U.U

Sin más excusas (y con los nervios de punta jeje) los dejo leer!

*Mi historia número 42 *

PISLIB n_n

* * *

**CELOS**

El súper agente Jethro Leroy Gibbs se encontraba en su escritorio repasando algunos archivos del apodado "El terrorista", sujeto que había tenido la osadía de entrar al departamento y salir de éste ileso. Gibbs simplemente estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido semejante cosa.

Resopló enfadado.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a Tony y Kate conversar tranquilamente, ¿Que no tenían trabajo qué hacer?

-¡DiNozzo! ¡Kate! – Llamó, los aludidos dieron un respingo desde sus respectivos lugares – un caso nuevo.

Ambos agentes se dirigieron hacia su jefe. Les explicó rápidamente el caso. El asesinato de un general de la armada.

-Kate, investiga todo sobre el sargento Sanders. Es el principal sospechoso.

-Yo podría ir al último lugar en el que se le vio por última vez, jefe – se ofreció Tony – El bar "Una noche candente", se escucha interesante y…

-Kate, tú y yo vamos a la escena del crimen. DiNozzo tú investigarás al sargento – sentenció el mayor.

La cara de Tony hablaba por sí sola. Kate sonrió antes de salir tras Gibbs.

Dos horas más tarde, tras una nueva pista, Gibbs se dirigía con el jefe de la víctima. Tony estaba al teléfono.

-Eso es todo jefe – Jethro casi podía ver la sonrisa de Tony del otro lado del teléfono - ¡Hey!

-¿Qué?

-Umm, nada, jefe. Kate se ha vuelto a robar mis barras energéticas – se quejó el agente.

-Da igual Tony, no cumples con la dieta – se burló la muchacha.

-¿Qué hace ella ahí? – Gibbs frunció el ceño.

-Conseguí nueva información, Gibbs – la aludida le había rebatado el celular a su compañero – estoy tras una nueva pista, al parecer la dueña del bar estuvo involucrada y…

-Ve a investigarla.

-Ese es el problema, jefe – Tony volvía a tener el control de su celular – ha desaparecido, pero…

Kate se acercó al celular.

-Le he dicho a Abby que la rastree por medio del celular y…

-En cuanto tengan información me avisan, mientras tanto ve nuevamente a la casa de la victima por más pistas. Pistas que no hayamos visto la primera vez.

-Entendido, me llevo a Tony.

-¡NO! – Kate frunció el ceño – DiNozzo.

-¿Sí, jefe?

-Tengo una tarea para ti…

Dos horas más tarde habían cerrado el caso satisfactoriamente. El asesino del general resultó ser la dueña del bar, quien había sido contratada por la primera esposa de éste.

Mientras Gibbs terminaba con los informes, Tony y Kate despejaban sus aéreas de trabajo.

-¡Tony! – llamó bajito, Kate - ¿no crees que Gibbs ha estado muy extraño estos últimos días?

-¿Gibbs? Nah – dejó salir tranquilamente – es el mismo de siempre.

La muchacha hizo un mohín con su nariz, clara señal de desacuerdo. Tony se acercó a ella, comenzando a hurgar en su escritorio.

-¿Qué crees que haces DiNozzo? – gruñó la agente.

-Mis barras energéticas – fue su respuesta, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que las tengo guardadas?

-No te gustan – aclaró el muchacho – asumo que no te las has comido.

-Buen punto – reconoció ella – no las encontrarás aquí, las he tirado.

-¿Qué?

La aludida le sonrió, burlonamente. Tony se acercó a ella y justo cuando se disponía a buscar en el bolso de su compañera, Gibbs le dio un zape.

-Deja de lloriquear, DiNozzo – la mirada fulminante del mayor hizo que el menor se alejara de su compañera.

* * *

Cuando Tony entró a su departamento, encontró compañía sentado en su sofá.

-¿Me lo dirás? – le preguntó, dejando su saco y demás pertenencias en el lugar más cercano que encontró.

-¿Qué cosa? – frunció el ceño el aludido.

-El porqué estás actuando más gruñón de lo normal.

-Soy tu jefe, Tony. Debo compórtame así – aclaró el mayor.

-_Nah_, ocurre algo más – Tony entrecerró los ojos – te has ensañado con la pobre de Kate y…

DiNozzo sonríe ampliamente, Gibbs lo escudriña con la mirada.

-Es por el comentario que hice hace dos semanas – no era una pregunta, era una confirmación - ¡No lo creo, Gibbs! ¡Estás celoso!

-No – gruñó el mayor.

Tony se sentó a un lado de su jefe.

-Por alguna extraña razón, Kate quiere salir con McGee, por eso dije que ella se veía sexy en esa foto, para que McGee escuchara y…

-¿Desde cuándo eres Cupido? – fue el comentario del mayor y Tony supo que su novio parecía más tranquilo.

-Yo solo pienso en ti – Tony le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Idiota – susurró Gibbs.

-Y aún así, con mi idiotez me amas – Tony sonrió, mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Gibbs sonrió de lado. Ese asunto de Kate y Tony ya estaba aclarado. Ya podría dejar tranquila, por el momento, a la agente y disfrutar de Tony sin pensar en que éste consideraba sexy a la agente Todd.

**FIN**

**Diciembre del 2012**

* * *

Listop =)

Gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado en este One-Shot. Ojalá les haya gustado n.n

Se aceptan jitomatazos jejeje :P

En fin, nos estamos leyendo –si me leen por ahí, claro, y no se han aburrido de leerme– "Los cinco elementos", "Obsesión", "Confía en mi" y "El efecto de la Luna de queso".

Y si no se han enfadado de leerme, los invito a leer un pequeño One-Shot de Harry Potter, es un Drarry llamado "Harris Nieves y el Príncipe del Reino Verde''

Gracias por leerme *0*

PISLIB n_n


End file.
